Trixie and the Illusions
Trixie and the Illusions are a student band that appears in the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. The group consists of lead vocalist/electric guitarist Trixie and backup vocalists/sampler players "Lavender Lace" and "Fuchsia Blush." Development and design The band name "Trixie and the Illusions" first appeared in a Hasbro Australia presentation slide in September 2013. According to Rainbow Rocks co-director Ishi Rudell, "Lavender Lace" and "Fuchsia Blush" were not named in the film's script. Depiction in films ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In ''Rainbow Rocks, Trixie and the Illusions compete in the CHS Musical Showcase against several rivaling bands, including the Rainbooms and the Dazzlings, and perform the song Tricks Up My Sleeve. In the second round of the competition, they eliminate the pianist duo Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops and face the Rainbooms in the semifinals. When the Dazzlings manipulate Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna into advancing the Rainbooms to the finals, Trixie and the Illusions—at the Dazzlings' encouragement—ambush the Rainbooms during their rehearsal and trap them beneath the amphitheater stage. With the Rainbooms having apparently forfeited, Trixie and her band are able to play in their place. Trixie's bandmates are last seen performing Tricks Up My Sleeve a second time in the Battle of the Bands' final round. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In ''Friendship Games, "Lavender Lace" briefly appears in a crowd shot of students at the end of the Academic Decathlon. Songs performed *Tricks Up My Sleeve Other depictions Chapter books Trixie's band is first indirectly mentioned in the Rainbow Rocks screenplay novelization of the film's first eight animated shorts. When Rainbow Dash and her friends consider forming a band, Trixie overhears and states, "I'm going to start a band and I'm going to be the star because the Great and Powerful Trixie is the most fantastic singer of all!" She later receives criticism during the Spring Fling for not having any bandmates. Trixie and the Illusions appear in the film's screenplay novelization Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event as they appear in the film. Trixie's band members are not individually named, referred to only by band name. Software Trixie and the Illusions are featured in Hasbro's online game V.I.F. Merchandise Trixie and the Illusions appear on stickers in the panorama sticker storybook My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks! . Quotes V.I.F. :"Fuchsia Blush": What's shaking? :"Lavender Lace": Cheers! Gallery ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks CHS students in the auditorium EG2.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo painting a poster EG2.png Sunset picks up Sweetie Belle's paintbrush EG2.png Sunset and Crusaders hear Pinkie's voice EG2.png Students gossip about Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Trixie and her friends cheering EG2.png Trixie and friends glaring at Sunset EG2.png Trixie turns her back to the techies EG2.png Trixie and Flash Sentry arguing EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Trixie "not if the Great and Powerful Trixie" EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering 2 EG2.png The Rainbooms enter the gymnasium EG2.png The Rainbooms worried about the other students EG2.png Snips and Snails on the showcase stage EG2.png Celestia and Luna unimpressed by Snips and Snails EG2.png Celestia and Luna still unimpressed EG2.png Flash, Trixie, and other bands unimpressed EG2.png Pinkie notices the Crusaders in the crowd EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Backstage view of the Dazzlings EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions in the second round EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions performing (new version) EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions performing EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions play Tricks Up My Sleeve EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions semifinals big finish EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions on stage EG2.png Octavia Melody "I knew she was still trouble" EG2.png Applejack walking past booing students EG2.png Trixie angry EG2.png One of the Illusions pulled the lever EG2.png Sonata and Adagio looking at the stage EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions performing Tricks Up My Sleeve EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions at the end of Tricks of My Sleeve EG2.png Trixie finishing off Trick of My Sleeve EG2.png Fireworks EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Photo Finish takes pictures of Acadeca EG3.png Photo Finish blushing with embarrassment EG3.png Miscellaneous Equestria Girls V.I.F. - cafeteria layout left.jpg Equestria Girls V.I.F. - cafeteria layout right.jpg References Category:Supporting characters Category:Female characters Category:Musicians Category:Musical ensembles